Daughter of the Dragon Rewrite
by Vindicare40k
Summary: The rewrite of Daughters of the Dragon. The Dragon born has been many things over his many centuries of life. Warrior, Mage, Hunter, Chief, the list goes on. Now how will Njal handle the trial attributed to fatherhood?
_Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series or The Elder Scrolls._

 _AN: After looking over this story I figured I could do it better than I had, add more details, more misadventures, character building etc. So thus here's the rewrite._

The island of Manhattan was populated by over 1 million people and was one of the most famous cities in the world. It's building rose to the sky and towered over all who lived underneath. The city was home to a great many people and their cultures all combining into one big melting pot.

But as with any massive urban city there are problems to be had.

Taxes were a tad high, crime was pretty abundant, everyone was always in a rush, those types of things.

The problem facing an 6 year old Annabeth Stormcrown however was none of the above. Infact her problem seemed far more concerning than any of those yet people just kept walking on by, not even sparing a passing glance.

She would have thought a small blonde girl being chased by a large evil dog the size of a rhino would have caught someone's attention. She was apparently wrong.

You see, Annabeth and her younger sister Katie had been playing on a playground near their house when the monster showed up. Acting quickly, as the creature was attempting to kill them, she had told Katie to run and get their dad since he would protect them.

Unfortunately she had to run from the area and was now being cornered in an alleyway.

Panting heavily Annabeth could only watch in exhausted fear as the beast trekked towards her, its fiery silva melting the ground where it fell. The creature let out a snarl as it leapt into the air and Annabeth closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Only it never did.

Well for her anyways.

For the Hellhound however the dumpster that slammed into it mid air and caused it to be embedded in a brick wall near by did quite the number on it.

The beast shook its head and growled as it looked to where its attacker was, intending on ripping it apart before consuming the girl.

Now not a lot of things could intimidate a Hellhound, they were a massive predator after all, but as it turns out a 7'2 massive bearded red haired man, who could only be described as a viking, stood at the opening of the alley was. It was the eyes, the golden eyes of a predator, and the scent of unnatural power that scared it.

"Annabeth dear, I understand you and Katie's desire for a pet, but picking up strays is a no-no." The behemoth of a man spoke with a slight Germanic-Scandinavian accent. The Hellhound growled louder at the man as it rose from the pile of bricks that had fallen off the wall and onto it. The man smiled with a cocky grin in return.

"Besides it seems to be rabid. Now run back home, Mrs. Jackson is with Katie there waiting for you. I'll handle this." Annabeth nodded vigorously as she quickly ran off, trusting her father to deal with the monster.

The Hellhound snarled as it leapt after it's escaping prey, only to be shot back by a bolt of fire. As it landed with a massive thud it glared at the large man and his now flaming hand as he approached the monster.

Lunging towards the giant the Hellhound was surprised when the man disappeared from existence right in front of its eyes. Landing where he had been the monster looked around for its new target to no avail.

What it did see however was it quickly rising off the ground as something had a crushing grip around its neck.

The man shimmer into existence holding the Hellhound up in the air as he stared the monster in the eye.

" _Sahlo Sunvaar_." The man spoke some strange language as the Hellhound went to bite its attacker, only one more word from the man ended all thoughts of that.

" _Yol."_ Fire engulfed and melted both it and a large chunk of the wall behind it as the man's word put the element into existence.

The Hellhound had no way of knowing the significance of this attack and how it would change not only the outcome of events to come, but ripple and tear the threads of Fate themselves.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Njal Stormcrown, Harbinger of the Companions, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Slayer of Undead, King of Wolves, and Lord of Thu'um stared at the ash that once was a Hellhound in contemplation of how to proceed.

He knew of the threats monsters would pose to his two children, their mothers had been generous enough to explain. Unlike most though he felt no fear in the monsters that hunted them, they were nothing new or challenging to him. What he did fear was that he would not be present next time a monster attacked his precious daughters before he could teach them to defend themselves.

He would have to rectify that effective immediately.

Pulling out a cell phone the giant man dialed his home number as he walked off from the burning brick. He would be out a bit longer, had to remove any and all monsters within a mile radius just to be safe.

"Njal, Annabeth just got back here. Where are you?" The voice of one Sally Jackson came over the phone. The two had met while buying candy from the store Sally worked at and had a pretty amicable conversation about their kids.

Njal latter found out that Sally's boyfriend, Gabe, was an abusive ass, so he said he would handle it and made something up about Gabe leaving town. In actuality he broke most of the bones in his body and dumped the smelly bastard into the Hudson to drown. He then bought Sally her own place away from the guy. She had initially declined due to a reason regarding her son Percy but after some reassurance from Njal see relented.

Though she joked he just did that so her could have her watch Annabeth and Katie more often as Njal's smithing job took him to places all over the country and he'd have to leave for periods of time.

"I'm gonna be out a bit longer Sally, making sure the coast is clear. If they begin to panic just put on Discovery, they both love it because what 5 and 6 year olds don't love learning." Njal said with a sarcastic tone at the end. He could hear Sally laugh at the remark as the voice of his children were heard in the background. They were arguing over the better show ,Building an Empire or Planet Earth. Njal personally prefered the show Men at Arms, but that was just him.

"Right, anyways you be careful. Monster slayer you may have been but it's been awhile hasn't it? You might be rusty." Sally said with some worry.

"...You do realize that I fought in Korea, Nam, and the first Gulf War right? I'm hardly rust when it comes to fighting."

"Wow you're old. Maybe I should get you a walker for your white elephant gift this year." Njal smirked as she really had no idea how accurate the first part of that statement was. The only reasons he didn't participate in WW1 and 2 was because he was in a different dimension and unfortunately missed them, much to his sorrow.

"If your son turns out half as snide as you he will be constantly in trouble." Njal rebuttled.

"Coming from the guy known throughout the neighborhood for beating up the gangsters that do any trash talking, I'm going to push that worry aside."

"Hardly my fault the idiots think challenging me to a street fight is a smart idea. Besides I went easy on them." Njal replied as he sniffed the air, searching for monster scents. As it so happens one was nearby.

"...You killed two of them, crippled three, and hospitalized the last." Sally said incredulously. The reason he wasn't arrested was due to the gangsters having records of violence and Njal claiming self defense.

"Exactly, easy on them."

"...I feel bad for whoever ends up with either of your daughters when they start dating."

"Hahahahaha. Ah, I'll only threaten to remove their heart and eat it in front of his or her dying eyes." Njal reassure, or in his mind reassure Sally. As for the male or female comment, he didn't care what his daughters sexaulity ended up being so long as they were happy.

Say what you want about his violence towards threats, he was still a good supportive dad.

Njal marched through the streets of New York, coming down on any and all monster scents he came across. Hellhounds, Cyclops, Carnivorous Sheep, Hot Dog vendors, you name it he weant after it. Most didn't put up much of a fight.

After three hours and about 50 dead monsters later Njal had honed in on the last scent in the area. It was coming from central park, near the water on a trail. From the distance he was at Njal could make out two females talking to a male as the seemed to be attempting to seduce him.

Unfortunately for the man's lust the girls were monsters and thus needed to be extinguished.

Walking closer to the three the two girls were incredibly attractive cheerleader types who, in Njals opinion, were trying too hard at the 'seductive' act.

As Njal got within 10 feet of the group the man noticed him and thus alerted the monsters to his presence.

"Can we help you mister?" The one disguised as a red haired girl asked oh so innocently.

"Nope." With that Njal shoved his fist through the monster chest as golden dust began to pour out of the wound. She wouldn't die, only magic or special metals could do that, but he needed her alive for a certain reason.

"Holy shit!" The man screamed out. A quick sleep spell put the man fast asleep as Njal used the woman on his arm as an impromptu shield against her friends claws. Ah empousa, the wierd sex vampires of Greek mythology. So alluring in their attempts to seduce and drain men. An untold number of males had fallen victim to these creature over the meliniums.

Oh well, they would be dead in a few seconds.

The one who clawed at him was almost immediately vaporized by a lightning bolt as Njal tore his arm from the others stomach and smashed her head into the metal bar nearby.

Making sure it was groggy Njal held it back by its hair and started forcibly to rip its memories and intelligence from its head for any more info on monsters nearby. She knew very little aside from some lame spells that really would serve him no purpose.

"Shame." Njal sighed as he arms gained a blue glow as he gouged out the monsters eyes and ripped her in half as she screamed in pain.

He was luck that it was close to nighttime and the park was rather empty. Well, there was a mob hit happening near by, but he would kill them latter. Shaking off the golden dust from his arms Njal walked towards the hitmen as he figured he did well tonight.

Any and all monsters in a 1 mile radius of his house were swiftly vanquished and the mafiosos who tried to shot him when he walked up would be found dead at the bottom of the Hudson, right next to Gabe.

All in all, it was a normal day for the Dragon.


End file.
